bolder blood
by midnightsdream92
Summary: Logan job is very important to vampire society...it took him years to train and build a reputation as a heartless vampire and ruthless killer but everything changes when he's undercover on the job and he meets a female wolf.
1. secret society

Ok well this is my first male point of view!

So I'm hoping you will love it!

(I'm working on getting a cover for it!)

To begin!

I've done many things in my life and what a long life is has been, three-hundred years to be exact. I had everything a person could want money, power (of sorts) and allies. I've never realized what I was missing, never have I thought that I could actually care about someone else. My only hope was to gain power and riches and that was what would make me happy and embrace the new life I was given. A vampire's life can only go two ways you accept your fate or you die. you must learn to survive, fight and to control you blood lust or your fate is sealed and you would become rogue a blood lust creature that only lives to drink blood.

I came very close to that creature when my only two relatives were killed, because of a mistake I had done and it cost my mother and sister their lives. I regret it but at the time I was still a young vampire and reckless. I'm older and wiser though I am frozen at my twenty years of age yes only twenty years as a human a very short time. But I was lucky to be turned at a prime time in my human years I'm very muscular and tan from working in harsh conditions from farming back when.

I'm am very lucky because of the fact that all vampires are not beautiful or very nice looking when you are turned you look the same as you were when you are human whether you were fat and ugly or good looking, take my friend for example Stan he's very nerdy turned around thirteen years ago the only thing that benefit his looks was his acne went away but he still looks the same, nerdier then ever.

Stan is one of my fewer friends many vampires fear me, but it is what I must do to keep order in the vampire community otherwise it would be chaotic and we would surely not be civilized like we are. While I walked the streets of Philadelphia toward my destination I walked with my face a blank mask except anger. I had to look intimidating though I embraced this life a small part of me was hiding from what I really wanted and I wasn't sure of what that was exactly. I was created to kill but not for reasons you would think.

my creator had great things planned for me and it took me a long time to get where I am today. I finally got to where I was going and there was a vampire at the door of course it would be a stripper bar. but a great secret society was hidden inside this bar. He nodded stepped back and let me in, it was like any typical stripper bar it had the bar the stage and a DJ booth and it smelled of vanilla and cheap perfume. I scanned the room, the dancers were all human and some of the customers were human as well as vampire I snorted, shaking my head I listened for the noise I wanted to hear all I heard was grunts music and regular voices. they must have sound proof the area. I looked around I recognized the bartender Justin I believe his name was and walked over to him. I sat down and he came over to me, looked at me and then hesitated I had that affect.

"What would you like Logan? I wouldn't have thought you'd be around here" he looked worried.

I ignored his question I was here to do my jobs nothing else period.

"It's Jeff where is it Justin" I eyed him, he broke eye contact in seconds he fumbled around.

"What do you mean Lo.. I mean Jeff?" I didn't want to deal with him. I knew what I would have to resort to if he didn't tell me.

"Justin you know what I do, don't question me just answer the question and you will be fine" my aggravation level was at an all-time high already and I think it showed. I wasn't playing these games I had business to attend to back at home.

"I can't I'm sorry I don't even know what you're talking about" he walked away and went to the register. I knew I wouldn't be-able to question him more thoroughly because there were humans around, less exposure the better. I stood up and he came back gave me a napkin and put a rum and coke on top. I looked at him and had already got the information picked up the napkin and crunched it in my hand, then downed the drink dropped a five dollar bill and walked towards the spiral stairs. where Justin in very small writing wrote on the napkin told me where it was. I walked up the stairs and down the hall to the right was two vampires who I didn't know stood. they looked at me and came after me I took them down with little effort and was threw the door without a sound. it was a huge room with a giant black cage in the middle and about a hundred chairs around it facing the cage. I was approached by five vampires and they asked me why I was here so early. I stated and they lead me to the right direction. The vampire I intended to meet was the co-owner of this society. They took me out of the room, I had hidden the vampires I had decapitated so they didn't know where they were.

"Where's Hugo and Spencer?" the one vampire said.

"Probably having a good time with the dancers again" the other one said. Good because I was going to have to fight them and probably compromise my plans but I do love a good fight.

We walked to the adjacent door and I was told to stay and wait. I didn't take kindly to being told anything but I would to get this job done.

I waited for five minutes and the vampire co-owner Lloyd of the secret society came in. he was an older vampire turned when he was around fifty or so had white hair and blue eyes but was anything but scrawny. He was probably around five hundred year old made vampire. he went and sat at his big wooded desk And looked at me.

"Please sit" he gestured his hand.

"No I don't have time for that you know what I'm here for let's get to it"

He looked at me, eyeing me.

"Ok let's continue then, you know the fee and what you have to sign correct?"

"Yes"

"Ok then sign here and then we shall look at your background then possibly let you in"

"Fine" he handed me papers to sign. I read them over plenty of loop holes that I could see and I signed it.

"Jeffery Graham the famous in the flesh it's an honor" he smiled.

"Jeff and yes it should be" I put on a smug face.

"Ah yes indeed" he walked out and was back in ten minutes.

"Well Jeff your reputation precedes you have been entered. Congratulations now we must have you pick a fighter" I nodded and we walked down stairs to the stripper part of the club and went in the back. five vampires stood around the door guarding it. They moved and we opened the door, there was a steel door in front of us with high security. Lloyd opened it and we stepped through, it was like a dungeon reeking of death, decay and blood but also fear. That peaked my interest rogues don't hold that emotion. I discarded the thought and continued on there was thick plastic cubes with titanium bars on the front on each side holding the rogues inside they looked crazed like they always do. We walked past the many cells and we stopped in the middle, Lloyd turned to me and smiled.

"This here is where you pick, you look at each one they have a number and a description on the side of the cell. The stronger and better they are the more they cost understood? You have a half hour" and he walked out. I quickly went through the whole one side in less than ten minutes and was already at the end of the other cells looking at each one for just seconds while reading their descriptions I got to the last cell and there was a wolf laid in the middle of the thick plastic cube. It looked up and stood it showed its teeth and growled at me. It didn't faze me; I just stared back at the wolf.

Why was Lloyd holding a werewolf? I tried smelling what it was a male or female but plastic held that within it looked undernourished and looked as if it was about to fall over and die. I looked at it one more time when Lloyd stepped in.

"Your pick Jeff?" he seemed overly agitated, I wonder what got his panties in a bunch.

"18" I said walking back towards Lloyd

"Ah yes a good one it will cost you Ten million for him" he liked money and this society was a big cash in for him and his boss.

"Yes I saw now what is this wolf doing here?" I knew it was of topic for my mission but it aroused my interest, little did nowadays.

"I don't see how that's your business but she was snooping around the club a month ago and that's not tolerated here. So I let some of the vamps have a go at her, she will be killed tomorrow morning actually she won't last long anyway"

"Really" was all I said I walked away giving her a last glance and walked out the room/ I gave him the ten million dollar check and he smiled.

"The match starts in ten minutes please grab a drink if you'd like and get the rules from bob. You'll be seated and the match shall begin" he nodded and walked away.

I walked up stairs not grabbing a drink and walked into the match room that now had about sixty or so vampires in it. I found tom and he told me how the match worked and the rules although I secretly already knew.

"The match works like this Mr. Jeff your fighter and an opponent that's close in rank to yours will fight until seconds before death. Every hit that your rogue gets is one-hundred thousand dollars in your pocket if the rogue wins in the end. Also whichever rogue vampire that has first blood is an extra two hundred thousand. If you win you get all the money that your rogue has made plus ho ever much the rogue that was your opponent was worth understood?"

"Yes"

"Ok then your seat is right in front on the left side of the cage" he gestured.

I sat down and awaited the match to begin. I knew that I would win I had this rogue handpicked and trained before I was even here that was the point when I win I meet the owner of this secret society.

The matched soon began and mine was first since I and my opponent paid the most for these rogues. Shouts began I sat there looking around scanning the vampires, remembering all the faces in the room. But I couldn't stop thinking of the female wolf in the cell. I knew a few things about them but I mainly knew that they were prized in the werewolf packs since there aren't many of them. I just had a feeling I should get her out. I could build allies if I brought her back to her pack and it would be very beneficial to me to have a pack indebted to me and be my allies. the fight had started I left and people did stare. I got to the hall way and four vampires stood guard.

"Where's Lloyd?"

"In his office" one of them said.

I walked to his office and walked right in. he was at his desk I knew that this was not part of my job The totally opposite from it but I knew it was right.

"Ah Mr. Jeffery is there a problem?"

"No I want to buy the wolf" he looked somewhat shocked but he recovered very fast and he had a glint in his eye.

"Why would that be?" he was already agitating me by his uncivilized ways and he was already on my bad side he didn't want to push me.

"My own reasons, How much?" time was of the essence.

"Well she is a prize I dare say so it sure will be a hefty price" I didn't care about the money the point was that he did not think she was a prize. She was going to kill her tomorrow.

"Sure how much?" he was taking minutes I didn't have I still had a job to do I was surely seconds away from killing him.

"Thirteen million" he smiled. Jesus! Thirteen million dollars for a wolf? I mean I have money but this was taking a hefty amount of it away. That ten millions dollars check I gave to him was not my money it was the real Jeff's.

"Fine"

I handed him the check and he gave me a note to show the guards to get the female wolf. I walked out and went back to the match so I could finish my job and get the hell out of this shit hole.


	2. Johnston

**Ok so here it is..**

**sorry ginganinja I totally forgot about this story!**

**hope you like...**

While sitting waiting for the rest of the fights to be over, and of course my fighter won, time seemed to slow. I never was an inpatient man, well vampire but I really just wanted to get the wolf and get out of here. All the fights finally ended when I spotted the owner of the secret society, I got up and walked toward him. He smiled and shook my hand, a firm vampire grip. He held the space around him many eyes watched us. I was escorted to his office that was next door to the arena it was elegantly spacious with a wooded desk and chair that was in the middle and a small mini bar which was ironic since there was a full bar down stairs. I had smelled blood soon as I walked in. The owner Johnston turned and sat in his office chair with a graceful elegance, defiantly old. His two vampire guard stood in each of the corner rooms I analyzed the room for the best way to get the job done. This over eight-hundred year old vampire was powerful and a killer that was careless in his dealings.

"Tell your guards they are not needed, this is business I wish to speak with caution" I looked at Johnston assessing him how he would move, what would probably be his fighting style from my years of observing and training I could tell his was swift and went for the kill wasting no time. Johnston sent his guards away and I sat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"That was a very good fighter you picked Jeff..you are not what I expected your more muscle then brains and I heard the totally opposite of you" Luc was everything I expected him to be a ruthless, mindless vampire like all the older ones were.

"Yes but one can have both"I switched my position in my chair.

"Anyway" He gathered some papers.

"I have a proposition for you...that is if you wish to be involved in this business which I'm sure you are"his eyes glinted when he said the last sentence.

"Yes I am what do you have in mind?"I said.

"of course this is to be kept silent" Johnston said folding his hands and placing them on his desk.

I nodded.

"We are as you know a society that has been building for many years"Luc said.

"Yes I know all of this"I said

"Well that's just not what I was-" I didn't give him a chance to finish I was on him. I cracked his spine and broke his right arm, he would heal in a matter of minutes and that's all I would need, with my hand on his head ready to take make the kill I surrounded my power around him. My power worked in mysterious ways. I let go of his head and he sat there unable to move but was aware of everything. I had a few minutes to question him before the power eased of him. I enabled him to speak but move only his mouth.

"Explain these dealing you've been doing"he said nothing.

"You will die if you do not answer"I said.

"Clearly I am old vampire, death does nothing to me you will kill me anyway" I went and broke his other arm, he might not be able to move but he sure could feel everything I was doing. My ferocity was building I didn't have time for this and I needed these answers. My fangs extended.

"So you are younger then you smell how did you do that?"I looked at him that was my secret.

"Tell me whats the society really doing?"I said.

"I told you I have nothing to offer in telling you but let me say this what we been doing you will not be able to stop this is enviable its ancient"he said with another glint in his eye.

"Tell me Jeff, though I know your name is not Jeff what do they call you?" he clearly was not going to say anything else.

"Enforcer" I said.

"So you are real I thought you were a rumor"he said and that was his last sentence I went and ripped his head off.

"Yes I would like to keep me as a rumor" I wiped the blood of my face, took my winning check and walked away to retrieve the wolf. I opened the door just to slid out so no one would see the dead vampire. The guards were a few feet away, out of hearing range. I walked up to them and told them the owner did not want to be disturbed. They nodded and I walked away. I hurried down the spiral sheets and went to the back where the rogues were held. I showed the guards the note and they let me in following me. I went to the the cell waiting for them to retrieve the wolf. The first big vampire jumped and had a hand on the wolfs muzzle and the other vampire held the wolf down. I knew if the wolf was in good shape that two vampire would be hardly able to hold the wolf down but this wolf was days or maybe even hours from dieing. They placed a medal muzzle trapper over the wolfs muzzle and escorted her out telling me to meet them out back. I told them thanks and had the wolf in my arms. I ran to my car so no one would seeing me holding a massive dog that looked like I had been involved in dog fighting. She struggled it was hard to keep a grip on her since she was bleeding and sweating.

"I'm not going to hurt you" she still struggled trying to get away.

"change" she didn't.

"ok fine don't change" I placed her in the car locked the doors and I went to my trunk and opened it. I had my silver metal case and opened it. I retrieve the needle and the sedative bottle. I filled the needle because this was a werewolf they did not go down easily. which I could see because she was desperately trying to get out the car it was shaking. The wolf threw her self at the back car window It cracked.

"shit" I yelled. I opened the door moving out the way before she sunk her teeth in me. She missed and probably so weak she didn't have time to react when I jumped her and put the needle in her, injecting the sedative in her. she looked at me then her eyelids closed. I placed her in my car when I heard the back door of the stripper club open. I looked six guard were approaching. I jumped in my car speeding off. I heard gun shoots and changed directions I looked back two cars were in pursuit. I turned right and and was on the highway in minutes. They wouldn't release fire in public since it was a risky and they might be exposed thought I wasn't sure they would care. Even though it was night there was still many cars on the highway. I was going ninety on the highway and lost them between the cars, with the wolf sedated I drove to my home in the Pocono mountains and wondered what the consequences would be by bringing a wolf in to my home.

**Ok REVIEW!**

**also I need a female name something unique...let me know!**


	3. poconos

**Hi all hope yall had a wonderful holiday**

**:)**

I drove down the road that headed to my house. Since it was winter, snow covered the surrounding landscape. It was truly a site, I who lived in the south for most of my human and immortal life. I enjoy the snow the seclusion and the multitude of trees that littered the mountainous terrain. I pulled up to my my house that had been recently finished remodeling and I hadn't gotten to enjoy it yet, getting out the car I was in two feet of snow and it was only October. I hadn't been prepared so my shoes and pants were soaked. One of the many advantages of being a vampire my toes wouldn't freeze off if I stood here to long. Walking to the back of the car I replaced the license plate since I knew the vampires would surely have seen it but it would only trace back to the a vacant area in Washington D.C. I placed the original licensed plate that had come with the rental car. I knew the wolf was still knocked out, her heart was beating at a very slow rate. I went in the back and picked her up and walked to the house. The house had a wrap around porch and was two story's high with a basement. I renovated the house from the ground up, I walked to the basement where half the basement was taken up by a very large titanium cage. I placed her on the near by couch. I ran up stairs to get a blow up bed since I hadn't though my prisoner would need a comfy bed since most of the time they were hell bent on killing or me getting information out of them at any means necessary. I was glad this cage was new and had never been used so there was no blood or cleaning to be done. I had the blow-up bed ready with blankets and pillows I placed her on the bed and locked the cage. I glanced at her she was malnourished and brutally beating beyond any female should go threw wolf or not. I went up stairs and grabbed a bag of blood since I was starving and would need my strength to deal with the wolf. I hadn't feed in days and it was itching at my throat and I could feel me increasingly unleashing to my inner demon. I poured the bag of A-negative blood in a glass and turned the fire place on and sat down,not even a second later Jeff called (the real one).

"hello" I said.

"Hows my vampire enforcer doing eh?" Jeff said. He was always saying sarcastic childish things. I guess you would be like that when you were more then two-thousand years old. But he wasn't one to fuck with either. Jeff was a different kind of vampire. He was in between the veil of good and evil. He didn't need much blood to survive and he to this day loves humans taking two as his wives over the years but never turning them. He only turned one vampire and that was me. He had told me that he never intended to ever turn anyone to the forsaken life of eternity but he said he saw something in me and that was that I had not gotten anything else but that. Of course I ignored his little games and got down to business.

"He's dead" I said with little emotion.

"Logan?" he said. I sipped my drink.

"He said something about them being involved with something ancient."I said.

"ancient? Hm I'll have to look into ancient can mean many things" he said, Jeff was always vague in what he said though he though me everything I know and how to fight he didn't trust anyone though I believe he trusted me to some degree he just had always been secretive, the man liked mystery.

"alright there holding rogues in there I think we should clean the place out and shut it down and look for others" I said.

"yes send that nerd into clean the hard drives and see what he can get, and get the cleaning crew out to it you need to lay low because I have big ass project for you and it's gonna get dirty" he said. Lovely I had a wolf in my house and a secret society to deal with.

"OK I get back there and shut the place down entirely though I know they moved a lot since its been comprim..."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I never got the word out.

"what is that Logan?" Jeff asked.

Fuck.

"I gotta go I tell you later" I said and hanged up and I knew he was gonna be pissed. I downed the rest of the blood and went down to the basement. The wolf was banging against the bars and before could sedate her again I heard a crack and her right paw went limp she howled and retrieved back. She stared at me with death in her eyes. I was her target and she was willing to kill to get it. I stared back showing her my dominance If I backed down I would be the weaker one. She held my gaze and I could tell it pained her but she finally dropped her eyes and went to retreat into the corner where she could watch my every move. I walked to the car and got there in seconds I popped the trunk grabbed the silver case and went in side setting it down on the kitchen counter I grabbed the phone and ordered a large steak and two sides, I didn't have food in the house besides blood since I didn't eat there was no reason to. I went to the car and drove twenty minutes to the restaurant, as I said secluded meant everything was far away. I raced home making it back in ten since there had been no rush in getting there since the food would have been done. I walked in the house and changed my clothes I slipped on some cargo pants and a black T-shirt and timberland boots and extra pair for the wolf, grabbing the food and the silver case I was down stairs in seconds she hadn't heard me until she seen when two feet from the cage. The wolf growled but stayed in the corner of the cage.

"Here change to human form" I said tossing the t-shirt and cargo pants. I looked at her and turned around. I looked over my shoulders and she was still a wolf.

"change to human form so you can eat" I said. She didn't move.

"fine ill make you change..do you want me to come in there or would you rather me stay out here?"i said. I turned again and waited and heard her moan in pain, after five minutes I turned. She was beautiful even with the bruises and matted hair. She was very thin from not eating but I could tell she used to be lean and fit before the vampires had taken her. She had green eyes with yellow mixed and black specks and brown curly hair. I couldn't believe she was so beautiful she intrigued me but then I reminded myself what I was and what she was we were natural born enemy just as every other races is a vampires enemy. I felt the darkness seeping threw me and I passed her the food.

"eat" and that's all I said before walking away.

**REVIEW!**

**love ya all for reading my stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Stan" I said walking away after opening the door.

"What's that smell?" fuck I forgot to hide the females scent. I turned and looked at him.

"Chill Logan just a question" throwing his hands up and continue to walk to the dining room. Being a powerful enforcer had it perks.

"So what did you recover from the clubs databases?" I said grabbing some blood.

He smiled his geeky smile and began to set up his equipment.

"I found some serious shit Lo and it was not an easy task. No one could have hacked their database. They literally had the best person set up their security. But lucky for you I'm the best and Bruce is second best."

Cocky fuck.

"And Bruce is?" Stanley could find anything about a vampire. He wasn't just a computer genius, he was also very resourceful.

"Like I said second best from me and gets paid by fellow high level vamps to do their dirty laundry"

"Dirty laundry?" sometimes Stanley can be a bit dramatic.

"You know clean up their messes and leave no trace. ergo hide their dirty little secrets" he smiled. but you could tell it pissed him off.

"ok well we need to find him and have him as a resource" I needed him because he was a big part in bringing the secret society down, this smelled like old vamps were all over this. The old fucks got nothing better to do then to stir trouble and try to gain power.

"I've been working on it but besides Bruce I found some interesting stuff. When I hacked the database I found mainly profiles on different supernaturals and leaders. Some supernatural I never heard of. Did you know fae woman are said to be the best in seduction?" he looked serious.

"Stanley I'm more concerned as why they are collecting information on the different races of supernaturals." I rubbed my eyes; the man can give me a headache. He needed to get out of the computer world and into the dating or even speak to a female world.

"right..um but also I found extensive research on the seven ancient wonders of the world."

"Seven ancient wonders of the world?" I was no historian or remotely interested in history.

"Yeah you know the great pyramid at Giza, hanging gardens of Babylon, temple of Artemis, statue of Zeus, tomb of Maussollos, colossus at Rhodes and the light house of Alexandria?"

"Why would old vampires be interested in them?" when I said ancient to Jeff I didn't know it be actually be this ancient.

"The bigger question is what is the purpose? because the pyramid at Giza is the one only in existence"

"I don't know but send the files to Jeff and keep looking into it I have stuff to attend to" with that he packed and left.

This was something that I know I never dealt with before. I enforced order in secret. I killed rogues and vampires that wanted to cause disorder and destruction and be reckless. This was out of my pay grade but smiling nothing was out of my pay grade I guess. Jeff made me to be whatever he needed me to be and I guess this is just an added bonus. I shook it off Jeff would contact me with what he wanted me to do. I had a female wolf to fix up and ship back to her pack for a price of course.

I walked down to the basement and the female watched as if I was prey. I smirked I was far from prey. I'm that which the vampire community fears even though I do it in the shadows.

"What's your name wolf?" she just continued to eye me.

"Why were you snooping around the club?" she didn't answer. It was clear she wasn't going to answer and my anger level rose. My fangs extended and I felt my eyes change to all black.

"I am trying to help you wolf but you are testing my patience's" my voice deepened and showed my authority.

She walked slowly to the bars and she walked with dominance and confidence. Even bruised, bloodied and malnourished she showed no pain, eyeing me she finally spoke.

"Vampires and your fangs, you all are the same, all bite and no self-control" her voice was surprising, it was just like her walk, confident and dominance but soft she was clearly a high born wolf. I walked forward and smiled.

"The better to kill my pretty" I wanted to play this game and I didn't know why.

"Because life means so little to you" she snapped. It pissed me off I had my hand at her throat then.

"What I consider life is not you concern wolf" she didn't know shit. She didn't know that yes I fucking kill and I love it, I'm a trained killer and I enjoy every minute of it. I am feared by the most powerful vampires but I kill vampires and rogues that kill and are evil. I am considerate to human life because I see them as my mother and sister, innocent humans on the lower food chain and get the sucky end of the deal because supernaturals have the upper hand. but that was none of her fucking business.

I had to give it to her she is quick; she had her hand on my throat which never happens. She smiled and her eyes changed as her wolf descended. What happened next I don't know how to explain it? I felt calmness take over my body.

"Release my throat vampire" she said and I did. I don't know why I did but I couldn't control it. My hand came off her throat but I couldn't move away and she released my throat and I moved back.

"What the fuck?" that was not something I know a wolf can do.

"Release me from this cage vampire" and I found myself doing it, I opened the cage and she walked out and turned to me.

"You messed up my plans vampire but it worked out, now I'm going to leave and you will sit here until dawn then you will be released". With that she turned and ran and all I could do was sit and think about what was happening me because my body wouldn't move.

Shit.


End file.
